


We Can Talk It Round Again

by Hollyspacey



Series: Fooling Around - Darcyland April Fool's Smut Challenge [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Darcyland April Fool's Smut Challenge, Dirty Talk, F/M, Not as much crack as I anticipated, Resolved Sexual Tension, Smut, Trapped In A Closet, small spaces, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollyspacey/pseuds/Hollyspacey
Summary: Darcy gets stuck in a closet with the very man she has been avoiding for weeks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Day 5 of the Darcyland April Fool's Smut Challenge, the theme of which was: Sex in a Cramped Space. So, yeah. Also, blame has to go to Clark Gregg for being so darn cute and making my life a neverending quest to find/write more AgentTaser fanfic.

The alarms were going off. 

All Darcy wanted to do was check on her scientists and maybe sneak back to her apartment for a snack and a quick nap. But the alarms were going off. The alarms always seemed to be going off. 

If it were Jane’s lab, or even Bruce’s, Darcy would be right there at their side, ready to help put out the fire, or close up the black hole, or clean up whatever biological hazard had escaped. But, she was on Tony’s floor and Darcy refused to clean up after Tony after the time he singed an inch and a half of her hair off of her head. 

No, sir. When it came to Tony’s lab, she thought of the saying, _not my circus, not my monkeys,_ and he was decidedly _not_ one of her monkeys. 

So when the alarms started, Darcy sighed and stopped in place until Friday told her where to go. “Miss Lewis, there is currently an air quality threat that is spreading throughout the Tower. Please turn down the corridor to your left and enter the closet at the end of the hall. The door will seal behind you until the danger has passed.” 

“Thanks, Friday,” Darcy said, heading down the hall to the supply closet that doubled as a panic room. When she reached the door, it popped open and she halted in the doorway. “Phi- _Agent_.” 

Phil straightened from where he was leaning against a shelf of paperclips. “Miss Lewis.” 

Darcy hesitated in the doorway until Friday’s voice prompted her inside, “Miss Lewis, I am afraid you must step inside the room. The hallway has been compromised with a toxic smoke from Mr. Stark’s laboratory.” 

Darcy stepped in and the door closed behind her with a muted whoosh as it sealed. She and Phil stared at each other for a moment in the low light of the closet, before Darcy looked away and glanced around the room. 

The small room. The very small room. Smaller than any room in Tony Stark’s ode to excess should have been. Of course she had been led to the world's tiniest supply closet. And of course she had been sealed in with Phil Coulson. The good agent, himself. The room wasn’t nearly big enough for the two of them and the elephant that had somehow wedged itself in there with them. 

Phil resumed his leaning against the paperclip shelf, eyes fixed on his phone as he typed a message that Darcy was certain was a command to Tony to get him out of this room as soon as possible. Darcy looked around in the small space, looking for somewhere to sit, as she had a feeling they might be in there awhile. She thought briefly about sitting on the floor, but her face would be inches from Phil’s crotch and somehow she didn’t think that would ease any of the tension that was thick between them. 

She spotted a stack of boxes of paper just across the room that was at the perfect height for sitting, and her face would be well above crotch height. She took a step forward and edged along the wall, pressing herself against it as much as she could to avoid touching Phil. It wasn’t a total success, she ended up brushing against his front as she passed, a mumbled, “Sorry,” on her lips. Once she was past him, she hopped up on the boxes of paper and looked up at the ceiling, letting out a sigh. 

Phil cleared his throat, “How have you been, Miss Lewis?” 

“Oh, just peachy.” 

She hadn’t seen Phil in weeks, exactly two weeks and three days to be precise, and she knew this because she had been ignoring him. Because exactly two weeks and four days earlier, she had gotten drunk at Clint’s birthday party and cornered Phil in the hallway. Where she had shared some pretty embarrassing and rather descriptive fantasies she'd had about him and also shoved her tongue down his throat. 

Then, the next day, she had been dragging her hungover self to Tony’s lab to deliver some papers and there he stood looking as calm and unflappable as ever. And when they’d ended up in the hallway together on the way out, he hadn’t said a word about her actions from the night before, had just given her a long, calculating look as he walked away. 

And she was embarrassed. Lord, was she embarrassed. Not just for her actions, although they had been cringeworthy enough. No, it was because she had somehow convinced herself in her drunken state that he had been into it. She could swear that she had felt his strong arms wrap around her to steady her as she’d leaned up, just knew that his fingers had gripped onto her, could almost remember the way his tongue had brushed against hers. But, more likely, she had decided, he had been taken aback, maybe a little disgusted, and had clearly decided the best course of action was to avoid the situation completely. 

So she took his cue and stayed far away from him, hoping that eventually the whole incident would completely leave both of their minds. Maybe he’d hit her with one of those Men in Black memory erase sticks. SHIELD totally had those, she was convinced. 

But now her Olympic-skill level of avoidance had caught up with her and they were stuffed in a sealed closet with only inches between them. Darcy let her head fall back against the wall. 

“I haven’t seen you around in a while,” Phil said evenly. 

“Nope, I have been actively avoiding you.” 

“I figured as much,” he said with a dry chuckle.

Darcy wrinkled her nose. “Yeah, well, do you blame me?” 

“I just never figured you for a coward, Miss Lewis.” 

“A coward? Excuse me?” Darcy’s head shot up to glare at him. Phil didn't answer, just shrugged his shoulder, further irritating Darcy. “No, tell me what you mean.” 

“It’s just that going from offering to get on your knees for me to hiding out in Dr. Foster’s lab to avoid me is a big change.” 

Darcy took a deep breath at Phil reminding her of some of the words she'd slurred into his ear, ignoring the heat that shot through her in favor of embarrassment. “Yes, please remind me of more of the mortifying things I said to you.” 

“You shouldn't be mortified by any of those things you said.” 

Darcy nodded her head, letting out a sigh, “Only because I should be more mortified by the fact that I drunkenly mauled you when you were clearly uninterested.” 

Phil narrowed his eyes as he looked at her. He had put away his phone at some point and all of his attention was on Darcy when he asked, “You think I wasn't interested?” 

“Well, I just assumed,” Darcy said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. It was to her, anyway. 

“And why would you assume that?” 

“The next day you pretended like nothing had happened and, I don’t know, I figured you didn’t want to acknowledge it. Which is fine, it was kind of not my proudest moment.” 

Silence stretched between them, Darcy conscious of how close they were and how awkward the conversation was. Her head dropped as she watched her feet gently swinging and she waited, hoping that the door would open soon so she could get far away from Phil. 

He spoke then, his voice filled with a soft curiosity, “Why did you do it, then?” 

“What?” 

“Why did you kiss me? Why did you say those things?” Phil asked.

“I don’t know. Too much tequila. Impulsivity. A burning in my loins,” Darcy answered drily. 

“But why me?”

Darcy could have said anything. Could have feigned ignorance. Could have claimed that it would have been anyone that caught her at the right moment. But the air was charged and Phil was looking at her with an intensity that might make the bad guys nervous but only made the thrumming between Darcy's legs more intense. And she'd already set fire to the bridge, might as well throw some gasoline on it. So she was honest. 

She met his eyes and said, “Because it was you, and I wanted to. Because I have wanted to for awhile and I was drunk and you were standing there in that stupid suit of yours and I just couldn’t stop myself.” 

“You wanted to?” 

“Yes, I wanted to.” 

She stared at him, unblinking, daring him to say something. When he spoke, his voice was huskier than she had ever heard it, “And you think I’m not interested?” 

Phil stepped forward, his pants brushing against Darcy’s dangling feet. She gave a tiny kick to his shin and watched Phil’s jaw tighten ever so slightly. He was waiting for an answer and although Darcy was now pretty sure that maybe there was a good chance there was very much some interest on his part, she was suddenly in the mood to poke something dangerous and Phil was standing _right there_ , so she just shook her head softly and answered, “No. I don’t think you’re interested.” 

“No?” She shook her head, staring up at Phil as he nudged her legs apart and stepped between them. “It didn't ever occur to you that I am uninterested in taking advantage of someone who's drunk, but maybe very interested in you?” 

“No, it didn’t.” 

Phil’s hand gently slapped the wall beside her head as he leaned forward, into her space. “That thought really never occurred to you?” 

“Uh uh,” she said with what she hoped was a sincere shake of the head. 

Phil ran his fingertips down her arm to grab her hand, pulling it forward. Darcy gasped when he placed her palm against the hard bulge at the front of his pants. His voice was practically a growl when he spoke, “Still think I’m uninterested?” 

“No, I think that clears up a few things, actually.” 

Darcy let her fingers trace the outline of his cock, grinning at the way he froze at the contact, his muscles tense as he watched her touch him. Darcy tucked her index finger into the waistband of his pants and pulled him closer, her thighs bracketing his hips. 

Phil cupped her jaw in his hand and leaned down to kiss her, and oh yes. This was even better than the constant flashbacks that she’d had for the past two weeks and four days. This was worth the hassle and uncertainty and angst. Because Phil pressed against her, his tongue sliding against hers was on a whole other level and she kind of didn’t want it to ever stop. 

A soft moan fell from Darcy’s throat as Phil traced the side of her neck, down, down, down, his hand deftly unbuttoning her top and pulling it open. He broke away enough to look down at her and watch his finger trace along the pale pink lace covering her breasts. “Now these, these I am particularly interested in.” 

“Yeah?” 

Phil hummed in the affirmative, his finger drifting down into the hollow between her breasts. He let his head dip enough to kiss along the soft swell rising above her bra. A soft moan fell from Darcy's throat as he pulled at the pink lace cup until her skin met the cool air, his mouth immediately dipping down to swirl his tongue around her nipple.

Phil’s hands had landed at her thighs and traveled under her skirt to rest at her hips, but she wanted more. There was no telling how much longer they would be stuck in the closet before the emergency ended and someone came to check on them. It would be just her luck to get cockblocked by a Tony who was trying to save his own ass after he got them locked in a supply closet. 

Darcy let her legs wrap around Phil, pulling him closer. Her hands went to his face, where she pulled him up from her chest, murmuring for him to, “ _hurry up_ ,” before kissing him again. He grinned against her lips, his hand sliding over to cup her through her panties. He played at the wet spot on the front, giving Darcy a smug smile before he pulled her panties to the side. 

Phil’s fingers slid through her wet folds and his mouth went to her ear as he slid one long digit inside of her, then another. “Oh, you like that?” 

“Yes, keep doing that,” Darcy moaned. 

Phil nipped her earlobe softly and spoke gruffly, “Not now, because I’m not sure we have enough room to both be comfortable, but soon I am going to taste you. I want your thighs wrapped around my head while I make you scream.” 

“Fuck,” Darcy mumbled as Phil’s thumb circled around her clit. 

Her hands clasped his shoulders as he fucked her with his fingers, filthy words falling from his mouth, “I want you spread out under me while I fuck you senseless. I’m wondering, would you want it fast and hard or slow and soft?” 

“Both,” Darcy answered shakily. 

“That’s what I thought. We will start off slow and then let it get rough. Maybe pull this hair that you like to tease me with,” Phil said with a tug to her hair that had Darcy moaning. 

Phil crooked his fingers within her as he stroked and bit softly at Darcy’s neck until she came with a shudder. She leaned against him for a moment, catching her breath, until she let her hand snake between them and fumble at his belt. 

“I need you inside of me. That’s what _I’m_ interested in,” she said.

Darcy undid his pants and pulled them and his briefs down enough to pull out his cock. She gave him a few strokes before letting go to shimmy out of her underwear. While she was standing, she dug through her bag until she found a condom, raising it up triumphantly with a grin before handing it to Phil. He chuckled, taking it, and lifted her back up onto the box. 

Darcy’s legs looped back around him, urging him closer. She _needed_ him closer. Phil slid his cock between her folds, hitting her clit. She gave a small, urgent whine, “Phil.” 

With a small laugh, he pulled her forward to the edge of the box she was sitting on and pushed inside of her. Darcy looped her arm around Phil’s neck, holding him tightly. 

“Fuck, you feel so good, Darcy.” 

“So do you.” 

Phil held on to her and began thrusting, Darcy groaning at the slick pull within her. 

“Those things you said in the hallway that night. Say them again,” Phil demanded.

“Fuck,” Darcy sighed. She shook her head and forced herself to concentrate and remember the things she’d said. “I said I want you to fuck me until I can’t stand up. I want you to push me up against a wall and hold me up with those arms you keep hidden away.” Darcy’s voice broke. “I want you to bend me over your desk and fuck me from behind.” 

With every one of her words, Phil seemed to quicken his pace. Darcy slipped her hand down between them to rub her clit and it wasn’t long before she came again, gasping Phil’s name as she fluttered around him, Phil coming moments later with a groan, gripping tightly onto her hips. 

Their foreheads touched as they both caught their breath, but their moment of calm was interrupted by a slight whoosh as the door unsealed and Friday’s voice spoke, “Agent Coulson, Miss Lewis, the lockdown has been lifted and the air has been cleared. You may now exit the safe room.” 

“Thanks, Friday,” Darcy mumbled. 

Phil pulled out of her and took care of the condom. He looked back at Darcy nervously, watching as she straightened her clothes. “I did not plan on that,” he said with a wry smile. 

“Really? That hasn’t been circling through your head for two weeks?” 

“Longer, actually,” he confessed. 

“Hmm, so I am not the only one who had inappropriate thoughts here?” Darcy asked.

“Not at all.” 

Darcy hopped down from her box, ending up pressed fully against him in the small space. “I was just thinking,” she began. 

“Yeah?” 

“I have an actual bed, you know. Just a few floors down. It’s nice. Comfy. More than big enough for two people. I’m pretty sure my bed is bigger than this room, actually. Wanna see what we can do with a little space to play?” 


End file.
